customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Breez XL page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey! Hi, bub (sorry, can I call you that? I try to abbreviate names sometimes). Your XL MOCs are great! Also, I'd like to thank you for moving your article that defied the Policy. Thanks! You're a really great editor :D Sincerely, [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Background So, on Matoro1's blog post about Sharp 3.0, you said that you can use Photoshop. Think you could whip up something for the wiki's background? Preferably with Sharp on one side and a villain on the other. If I like the looks of it I'll try to make it official! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 16:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I have no problem with that.we might hold a villain mascot contest, its something that came to my mind... King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) O.O {C}That is amazing. The only thing is I'm afraid that awesome HF logo will be covered up, but it should all work out. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Amazing. Simply astounding. I know who to go to when I want the Wiki's background changed. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 06:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background I could, but the file size needs to be 150 kb or less. :/ DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yup, blurry. :\ I'm excited to see this as the background, though! :D DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Cyber Hunter its not a cyber hunter suit its a Cyber-suit.A Cyber-Suit is different to the Cyber Hunter as it is a new body with tech for Oli after his old one was destroyed.This new suit has an onboard repair system and other perks i dont think the Cyber Hunter has like Adaptive armour and a new leg design.I will get the pics up soon but hope they dont look like yours as it is different.I hope were clear with this whole cyber thing. P.S i called it the Cyber-Suit because i liked the name.But it is still different to the Cyber Hunter Ottax14 08:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the minor typo edits on my Randy Punk page CC-0413 04:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:cyber hunter(take 2) oh sorry. Ottax14 16:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Cyber Hunter ok. P.S. im changing it soon Ottax14 16:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) THANKS! Thanks for the minor edits on FoxTron7 team! Three Things 1. Thorn is AMAZING!! 2. Did I do ok with Maedria's personalityin Rise Of Overlord? 3. And what is the distinction between a Titan and a Mega Titan? DeltaStriker CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 13:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 1. Thank you, again. 2.Maedria is awesome so far. Make sure she is a little more self-reserved in the future, though. 3. Titan is the size of Roodaka, Fire Lord, Axonn, Hydraxon, Cyber-Surge-XL, etc. MEGA-Titan is Silverjaw size. Thorn is kind of in-between. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 15:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) K. Are there any characters made by Lego that are Mega Titans? Toa Mata Nui, Witch Doctor,Takanuva? (I ask because I haven't been able to figure out Silverjaw's height from his picture.) Thx! Delta CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 18:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ...Silverjaw is 60cm tall. At least. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 19:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 60 cm? thats just under 6 feet! He doesn't look THAT big in the picture. Delta CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 22:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dafudge? 6 feet? Lol, here, lemme do the math for you. Erm...I believe one foot to be equal to 0.3 meters, about that. So, Silverjaw is around TWO feet. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought there where 31 or 32cm in a yard, so 60cm would be about 6 feet. But I can see two feet. Delta P.S. Did you see my newest blog post? CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 23:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I did see the post. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) K. What did you think? Delta CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 23:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) YEAHHHHHHHH! Jalix is 97% Done, anyways, on your blog is a pic of him. I need to design his weapons, I've only had 1 day to build him, with limited pieces. I'll build the weapons if you like him, he is yellow-ish gold. Blog Deletion Hey, Bub, I deleted your latest post because it is not related to Hero Factory. Blogs are usually about things related to Hero Factory and this Wiki. Minecraft is another topic entirely. Wiki Metru Forums would be a better place to discuss that. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Jurassic Park - 19th Anniversary']] 01:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yessir. I'll keep MC stuff to my own wiki. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 01:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Twinkie Link? What link? I see no link! :P 1. I wouldn't give out a client that has your username & password remembered. :I 2. I got a Shader Compile Error. Here's the main part: --- BEGIN ERROR REPORT c8f95a76 -------- Generated 7/4/12 12:07 PM Minecraft: Minecraft 1.2.5 OS: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java: 1.7.0_04, Oracle Corporation VM: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation LWJGL: 2.4.2 OpenGL: Intel® HD Graphics version 2.1.0 - Build 8.15.10.2622, Intel java.lang.RuntimeException: Shader compile error! in: /shader/water at Shader.link(Shader.java:186) at Shader.(Shader.java:111) at lr.(EntityRenderer.java:264) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(Minecraft.java:396) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:735) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source) --- END ERROR REPORT aa7e4a52 ---------- [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, then. Your computer is too old/bad to go on TwinkieCraft. I'll do my best to remove the shader, but no guarantees. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 22:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yah, my computer just got up one day and decided "I'm going to act like I'm seven years old!". :/ Also, I don't have...anything social media unless Google Chat counts. :P [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 04:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Good news. The link at the bottom of my page has no shader. It should work for ya! [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 05:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) YAY. Um, all of your personal stuff is on here. Your login info, your SSP worlds, and some non-twinkie (I'm assuming) server. Also, you appear to be using a dynamic IP. Those things change all the bloody time. Unless you want to send your users a new IP every time it changes (I think every time you reboot it), I would suggest getting a static IP. Fully customized statics cost a lot but there are free services out there. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) It is NOT a dynamic IP, because I already port forwarded it as a static one. My friend uses the same ip every single time he goes on. It's fine. Also, since the server is not fully public, I don't really mind ifmy person info is there, since only a few select people get the clients. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 15:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) /\/\ Same as Wikishmid. -Ngo TwinkehCraft! {C}Hey bub!I searched around the TC wiki and I like it and I wanna get the server because i might be getting MC later today for the PC! :D When I looked I saw something about an engineer and I pretty much fell in love with it. So um can i join TC if i manage to get Minecraft for my comupter? AND What does the engineer have?If the next page would be that i would be a happeh mon. :D Seeya! I have the noobtube now all you have to do is check for any school buses i might blow up. :3 18:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The enginner is a PvP capture the flag class. It's main role is to provide defense for the flag. An enginner has 6 dispensers, 384 arrows, 20 iron ore, 64 building blocks, either snow or sponge, depending which team, 3 redstone ORE, 5 logs, and 12 cobblestone. The upgraded VIP class is the technician. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 22:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ''TWINKIECRAFT Client V.3.0 'Outdated version.' MODLOADER So,I got PC Minecraft and my custom skin made by me!I also have my friend's server adress. BUT I dont have Modloader which TwinkieCraft requires Mods.And when I try to find a website to download it from a different downlod ALWAYS comes up. So can you tell me where to download it? On the subject of mods which mods does Twinkiecraft require? I have the noobtube now all you have to do is check for any school buses i might blow up. :3 21:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Above, there is a link, Download it. Please don't ask too many questions. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] '''GREEN' Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 22:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but no. It is still not Hero Factory-related. [[User:Starscream7|'Jurassic Park - 19th Anniversary']] 00:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) My Server... OK. Everyone who wants to go on the server, PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. READ. THIS. I hate having to do this, since modding the server takes a lot of effort and time, which I'd rather not use on this. IF. YOU. WANT TO GO. ON MY SERVER. YOU MUST DO THE FOLLOWING. 1. DOWNLOAD: The client link! Below! 2. Give me some way to contact you. TwinkieCraft is not yet a 24/7 server. If I can contact you, eg. Facebook, I can tell you when the server is on. 3. Follow the instructions in the README file, included in the download. '' ''You guys are SUPPOSED to pay a dollar a month. If you play for free, then you guys will get no commands. '' ''UPDATE: I removed the link. I'm finalizing the shift towards a stable client and server, with very few updates from now on. It'll be ready soon. Those who want to join, please reply, so I can see how many people will be on my server. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xm1l26xpi6q77i7 BIG UPDATE! http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xk266be6823p2xn Heya, I believe you wanted to go on my server! I need pvp testers, preferably away from Vancouver. http://www.mediafire.com/?z2c2h25h8pvhftl UPDATE ON TC FOLLOW THESE STEP TO THE LETTER if you wish to enter the legendary realm of TwinkieCraft: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?z2c2h25h8pvhftl I am assuming you have Windows. If otherwise, reply to me. 1. Download the above link. 2. Open you start menu, type in %appdata%, in the little white box where you can type stuff in. 3. OPen that file, and locate your .minecraft file. Delete it, or back it up by copying it. 4. If you choose to back it up, you must delete it from %appdata% 5. Open the downloaded file with WinRAR. 6. You'll find a .minecraft file in the downloaded file. Drag it into %appdata%. 7. Start minecraft. DO NOT MESS WITH MY ACCOUNT. 8. Use this IP:96.49.2.24:25565:25565 9. Enjoy! (I'll get newbs the permission to build very, very soon. For now, just look at stuff, and watch out for creepers. Also, help on the TC wiki is appreciated.) RE:Popular Pages That is a menu that can be edited by Admins+. The last time it was edited was when those were the most popular pages. It's the same with all of those menus. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Jalix Ok, how much Time do I have? Delta says CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 00:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, gosh darn it, my editing skills went whack and i forgot what i was doing. I'll go finish the edit up now :-P By the way, off topic, but that signature of yours is epic. -Oonie We'll save this wiki.....together!!! 01:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Jalix of Northern Entry the pics are up on the contest page THIS IS WAR ~Removed~ The caps lock button hurts my eyes. -.-" Crossovers Wait. If crossover articles aren't allowed, then what about some of the other crossover articles on this wiki? There are some (such as Welcome to Makuhero) that are undeleted crossovers. Why was this one deleted when that one wasn't? Now, I'm not saying Sully was right to respond the way he did. In my opinion that was a major over-reaction (not that my opinion counts for anything). But I think we need to be consistent. Delta says CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 23:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I didn't delete that simply because I didn't SEE it. If there a crossover page, an admin will take care of it. Eventually. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok. BTW, My Jalix is alomst completed. If my camera works, he'll be up tomorrow morning. Delta says CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 00:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 00:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) HOLD ON A SEC!!! Crossovers were not made OFFICIALLY illegal until just now(not in MoS). Sully had no way of knowing that. So, could you please undelete the page so it can be moved to HFCW? Thanks. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 03:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yessir. I'll do my best to find it. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 03:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) character infobox templete images Hey Bub i have been working on cleanup pages and i have had trouble with adding images to the character infobox. on my pages i used the older infobox design and i never learned the new one. help would be greatly appriciated :) Thanks I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 16:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I moved the Civil War page. You can delete it now.SullyfrogMsrady 19:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady P.S: Im sorry, I just didn't understand. We need to talk... Not trying to get on your bad side.... {C}Really.... {C}You're REVAMPING THE WIKI..... I'm fine with that, but time with a flashback.... {C}Remember I Showed Wikishmid the banner for CHFW, I was pretty proud of myself, and you come up, and totally steal my idea, saying {C}"Hey! I can make a banner too!" {C}It turned out to be really nice, but still, my point...You stole my idea...:( {C}And plus...if this never would of happened, CHFW would look like a dump, but I'm just mad at you stealing MY idea. I have proof too... Finally, I'm not trying to get blocked, but once I saw 'total revamp' I almost died...:0 Deleted Articles Quite a lot of articles have been deleted - did you delete them because they were stubs, unless it was Wikishmid or M1? Sorry, I logged onto the Wiki and I saw the massive drop. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight Rises']] 00:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Thanks Bub. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight Rises']] 01:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) New Theme I like the new theme. BTW, Are we going to use the other type of badges? [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 23:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, maybe we could revamp some templates, like the spoilers or stub templates. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 00:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Banners, Backgrounds, etc. Hey bub, how do you make those awsome banners, backgrounds, and wordmarks? They look SO much better then the crappy ones wikis start off with. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 18:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm very sorry, but that is a trade secret. I'll give you three hints. One, I use a program that is on every single computer, and it is not Photoshop, or GIMP. If I told you, your jaw would drop. Two, images are relatively easy to search up...*cough* Three, I don't use wordart for the fancy lettering. Good luck with that! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 22:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: We need to talk I read it.... But at least let me help, I'm still mad about the past, but I hope to get over it :p. {C}BTW, what is the music for your TwinkieCraft trailer, it is epic! {C}I'll help you build, if you want. Oh, my sig is ,Essex up BTW. Vandal Report I am sorry to report that a vandal has vandalized XT4's page. I undid the edit, but I sugest you do somthing about 98.199.20.38 to prevent any other vandalisms. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 00:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) He hit Thorn Vulnetrix too, he's also named himself Cockman999 (gosh I really didn't want to type that out). Oonie is coming to HF... 00:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) How long did you block him for? (P.S. I censored out (Somewhat) the name, just to be safe.) [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 00:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I was not the one who blocked him, but I'll make sure he gets a lifetime ban... Edit: Ban time: Expires: 01:42, July 20, 2092 McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Linking Did you change the way the linking works? Cause when I try to link somthing, I have to type in what I want the link to say AND where it links. Before the revamp, it didn't work that way. Did you chang that? [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 22:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I don't think you can even change that. I've noticed that, too. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Story Contest Hey bub I have a question for the contest.Can we give the villains new equipment??? E.G. Speeda Demon having a jet.Core Hunter having a precision laser to cut out cores. FoC is gonna rock! (talk) 22:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, not a problem. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 22:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks SOOO much.Because its a bit vital that Speeda has a jet in mine so I can do soething SPECIAL. FoC is gonna rock! (talk) 23:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:TC Thanks, but I don't think I'll be getting on. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 23:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) K, no probs. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 03:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Question/Sugestion Hey, I think there should be a link to the Fanfic center on the mainpage, with all the others under the banner? It would give users who don't know their way around a way to easily acess the stories on this wiki. Secondly, would it be ok if I updated Maedria's page with Rise of Overlord info? I will only add to what you have wriiten, and I will only add RoO Info. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 21:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 22:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC)\ To which part? [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 22:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Both, lol. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 22:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Uh....Thanks! Thanks for TwinkieCraft, I already have it :) Only 1 bad thing about it, (No offense!) The thing is slow, maybe because of the mods or junk on my computer :p Otherwise, I like TwinkieCraft in general! "(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 18:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) -Ngo If it is slow, it probably is your comp. I have a cruddy laptop, and it rarely lags. Just set every visual option to the minimum. Oh, btw, that's not TwinkieCraft. You've never gone online, so you'll never know what TC PvP is. And the version you're using is outdated. I'll post the next version ASAP. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Breakout Contest Entry He bub, if you hadn't noticed, I finished my submission for the Breakout Story Contest. The story is From the Shadows. It features three Heroes (one of the canon) as they track down a villian in Makuhero City. I hope you enjoy it. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 22:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Breakout Contest Hey, when are you going to end the Breakout contest? You said it would end a week from the 25th, and thatwas yesterday. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 13:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it today, I was really busy yesterday. 15:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I know you are busy, but the deadline was four days ago. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 02:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Message Hey, bub (Can I call you that?). I was wondering how you customize the welcome message that appears whenever a new person joins a wiki. I know that you need to edit the Welcome Template, but how do youchange the message that appears automatically? I want to have that be replaced by the welcome template. How do I do that? Also, I think I know what you uses to make the Banners/Wordmarks and stuff, but since you consider it a trade secret, I won't say it on a wiki with active people. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 15:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) For the automatically thing, I'm still working on that. And you can go ahead and guess the program for the banners, etc. on here. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 15:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Please let me know if you figure it out. I think you use the Paint program. The one you can get tp be left clicking on a photo while using windows explorer. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 19:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice try. I do NOT use paint. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 20:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Really? Well, thats how I made the Background for my Custom Slizer Wiki. Which is still under construction. I'm trying to figure out how the Custom Bionicle Wiki changed the labels on the buttons (Like the edit button is now Carve, etc.), and I am setting up all the necessary pages. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 21:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC) From the Shadows Questions #I might be able to add something about the blaack market dealer, but I don't have the time now. #To answer these questions, I will have to refrence the contset itself. The contest said to uses Canon info in the story. I did what the Contest said to do. So, the fail-safe shield was up because of Black Phantom. Get it? Also, Preston Stormer ws there because he was the logical hero to be sitting with Thresher, considering the New Stellac City mission. Ok? #Ok, fine. However, it is a we bit more...gruesome then some stories on this wiki. But I will remove the warning. (It's hard to write gore with robots) Hope this answers your questions. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 13:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic contest Hey, just wanted to say thanks for hosting the fanfic breakout contest, it was a good prompt. I really think it was a shame there weren't more entries, but you never know. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 02:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I know I've been away but what's the deal with all the moving of stories to forum pages? Was there some kind of discussion that I missed or something? :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! Dude. what did you do with this wiki? So. cool. is there a featured user thing? id vote for you if there were. I'm also going to add a lil to one of your pages, hope u dont mind.ConfirmFail (talk) 03:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Alright, Bub. I understand. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 00:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Revamp Idea Hey, have you seen the buttons on the CBW? They have things like 'Carve' and 'Archives' instead of 'Edit' and 'History'. I was wondering if this was part of your revamp plans. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 17:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I would like to formally apologize for our recent dispute. I am very easily wound up about particular issues, such as my work and experience being criticized. I see now the error of my ways in that I over-reacted and would like to make my peace. There will be no more snide comments in the comments sections and I will try to take the time to read/give feedback on your story, which I believe was one issue that you brought to light in the past. Now, on a fresh slate, I would like to discuss the Forum:Index. I'm seeing redlinks to it on every Forum page and it appears somewhat unprofessional for us to leave it as a broken link. I checked the history and noticed that you deleted it twice. I'm just curious as to why that was. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']]